Industrial inkjet printing elements, for example, the Q-Series printing element manufactured by Fujifilm/Dimatix, are typically supplied as simple devices made from fragile materials, such as graphite and glass, without standard fluid connections, and with exposed high-voltage electronics and circuit board traces. In use, components that are highly susceptible to corrosion are placed in very close proximity to fluid channels with very simple inlet geometries that provide little or no guarantee against leaks. Electronic connections to a simple edge-connector makes circuit design somewhat easier but provide little protection from contamination from the ambient environment.
Industrial printing elements such as the Q-Series printing element are robust tools for dispensing a variety of liquid inks accurately and reliably, so long as they can be protected from corrosion or mechanical shock.